FUN ON THE ICE
by Magik Bunny Ball
Summary: Piper is stuck with a new partner right before a big Ice Figure Skating show. Will Love blossom between the two?


Disclaimer: don't own them the ones you don't recognise I do. Please   R+R 

**Fun on the Ice**

She watched the other contesters in the arena from back stage "miss Halliwell your partner has dropped out." The coach told the 17-year-old female. 

"What Jake's quit?" she asked smoothing out the winkles in her dress while confusion rose in her tone.

" Yes miss Halliwell"

"Who'll be my partner now I cant go out there on my own" She cried pointing to the ice arena. 

"My nephew can help"

"Coach he doesn't even know my routine" she told him as she spared her hair that's in a bun. Her green eyes looked at him to say you got to be kidding right.

"Yes I do know your routine miss Halliwell isn't it?" blonde, blue eyed boy asked 

'Its him the new boy from school' " Do you, its piper" Piper said 

'Nice dress Piper, I'm Leo Wyatt" Leo said holding out his hand Piper shook it. She looked at what he was wearing a black suit. It did go with her royal blue dress and black ice skates. Leo took his black leather jacket off and put it on his bag he now wore a blue silk shirt, Piper looked at him weirdly.

"What?" Leo asked her as he did his ice skates up. He looked at Piper as she did hers 

"Nothing Leo" Piper laughed she just hoped that her family was out there.

The arena went quit after the applause of the other contestant as they left the arena. The host then called out the next couple to perfume on the ice. 

 "Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt" he said over the microphone. Cheering and wolf whistles could be heard 

"That's my big sister" Phoebe shouted, as Grams prayed that nothing will go wrong with Piper when she's out in the arena. 

"Grams"

"Yes Prue." Grams asked as they waited for them to come out.

"Wasn't Pipers partner Jake and not Leo Wyatt, who ever he is" Prue asked Grams 

"I think so" Grams replied as the crowed went quiet.

"Break a leg Halliwell" Lizzy yelled out to her best friend. 

"Thanks Lizzy" Piper yelled backed as she skated onto the arena with Leo following behind her like a puppy dog.  Piper waved to every one Leo did the some. Piper stopped in the middle of the arena Leo in front of her they got ready to begin. The music started they knew their cue.

'Ill never win, number 39 better then me' Piper thought to herself as Leo held her close "Relax Piper don't muck up ok or you'll regret it" Leo said in her ear, his breath was warm against her neck as he spoke to her 

"Ok Leo, honey, I wont muck up" Piper joked in his ear, her breath was warm against his neck. 

"Piper I'm not your honey, now, lets perform," Leo said smiling at her…       

 "I was only joking Leo…. Honey." Piper smiled back at him with her sliver bracers showing. 

"You didn't?" Leo asked her.    

"Didn't what?" Piper asked him 

"Called me 'honey'?" Leo asked  

"No.. Um.. Yes I did Leo I'm so sorry." Piper added 'not' under her breath.

"Is that so, what was that you said under your breath Piper?" Leo asked her.  

"Nothing I swear." Piper told Leo.

Monday morning meant school, school meant teachers and homework. Piper wasn't all that keen on school anyway she had good grades and become head cheerleader after her sister Prue had finished school a few years ago. Phoebe hated school she preferred to slack off instead or not even go near the place. 

"Piper, Phoebe" Grams yelled up stairs to her granddaughters 

"Coming," one of them yelled back. 

"I'm not going to school, I hate it!" the other one yelled as she locked her bedroom door from the inside.

"Phoebe you're going and that's final" Grams yelled as Piper walked into the kitchen dress in her school uniform. 

"What's for breakfast?" Piper asked sitting down at the table and then turned to Grams "well?" she added. Prue sat opposited Piper. 

"Toast or cereals" Prue told Piper.

"Phoebe Leanne Halliwell get your ass down here" Grams yelled for the last time. "No!" phoebe yelled back. "Phoebe" Prue then yelled her tone was sharp and clear.

"Ok, ok I'll go." Phoebe cried as she unlocked her door and made her way down stairs in her school uniform which was the some as Pipers a blue skirt, white shirt and the black school shoes along with white socks.         

They finished their breakfast as Pipers friend arrive at the manor. 

Lizzy knocked on the door as Piper opened it "bye Grams, Prue coming Phoebe." Piper called walking out the front door with phoebe closing the door behind her. 

"Hi Phoebe are you coming with us or are you taking the whole day off?" Lizzy asked as the neared the bus stop. 

"Umm…the mall I'll take the bus with you." Phoebe said finding her bus ticket in her bag. "Ok Phoebes" Piper said as they boarded the bus and meet up with some of their friends. 

Prue Halliwell sat in the surgery waiting to be seen by a doctor… 

"Miss Halliwell" the doctor called out her name from the chipboard in his hands 

Prue got up and followed the doctor into his office. What she was going to find out will change the rest of her life for good.

They rounded the street corner. Then they saw a huge building it was San Francisco high school looked plain and boring to the blonde boy and girl. 

"Hey sis" he called 

"What?" she asked looking at the old buildings of the school block.

"I'm scared are you?" he asked hiding behind her. They were the some age. 

"No Leo I'm not." 

"Aww Buffy come on," Leo cried as they reached the gates and the horrible looking school buses.  Buffy and Leo bumped into a group of students 

"Watch it!" the tall darked haired male shouted at them.

"Sorry man, we didn't see you there were new." Buffy said as Leo stood by side. "Yeah sorry" Leo said 

"Will you such be" Piper said turning around with her friend Lizzy.

"Cole how was your weekend?" Lizzy asked him 

"Piper Halliwell?" Leo asked piper as they walked onto the school grounds.

"Yes Leo Wyatt its me so its your first day I take it is she your …"

"No she's not my girlfriend she's my older sister Buffy Wyatt" 

"Oh a sister I've got three of them Prue the oldest marry, then me year 12, phoebe year 10 and Paige a year 6"

"Man your mom must be busy having 4 daughters"

"Not really she's dead she died when Paige was 6months old sad aren't it" Piper said just as the bell went for class.

 "Who do you live with then?"

"Grams and the 4 of us girls." Piper said. "This is Cole, Lizzy and Samuel but we call him Sam." Piper added flicking her hair back behind her ears as they all headed for their lockers. Piper, Lizzy, Cole and Samuel were all together there was only two lockers spear in that section of rows one next to Pipers and under Coles. Right next to wagers who was Phoebe Halliwell Piper's younger sister. " What classes do you have Leo?" Lizzy asked as Samuel gave him dirty looks. "Sam there's no need for that his new and I would never chat on you with him. Pipers the one who dreams about him. Ever since they danced on the ice when Jake quiet…."Lizzy tailed off…

"Speak of the devil its Jake!" Cole laughed as the medium hight brunette male with brown eyes stopped by them. "Hi guys, Hey Piper sorry about Saturday do you forgive me sweetie?" Jake asked about to kiss Piper on the cheek when she told him "its over between us Jake."  Piper locked her locker and headed for home group Jake grabbed her arm roughly "what did you say?" Jake asked pulling her close to him.

"I said its over are you that death do you need a hearing aid or something" Piper spat at him " let go of my arm your hurting it Jake"

"I'll let go if you say were an item!" Jake told  

"Never." Piper spat in his face and pulled away from him pulling her arm free at last. She looked at her friends and blotted off down the hallway in tears.   

"Its all the guys fault the one who perfumed with her Saturday his going to die…." Jake said to himself as he walked away. Cole, Lizzy, Sam and their two new friends headed off to class. 

"What did he mean Leo?" Buffy asked 

"Who's the guy that preformed with Piper Saturday?" Buffy added looking at her brother. "Me, Buffy." Leo replied sheepishly.  


End file.
